Sniper a hero?
by The.Pansy
Summary: sniper and kagome fic - ONE-SHOT


My first one shot so be nice

- ok

PARRINGS ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SINPER! (Yyh) and kagome (iy)

The sniper part is complements to jin's cutie, hell's angel

kagome P.O.V.

He did it again, he attacked me, she thought with tears streaming down her face.

She was silently walking thru the park, she was sure her mother was worried, usually kagome would care, but she was been thru some much in the past 3 days that she wouldn't care if she was killed.

So she was a potential rape victim in her skimpy school uniform out all by herself but, she didn't care she just wanted to die. She sat down on a chair one the middle of the park, when she felt "wet" so she took off her coat and noticed she been bleeding, she was to busy noticing the blood to see the figure up the path way

MY P.O.V. BHWWAAA

Kagome was worried, spending all her time in the federal era did teach her when to much blood is not good. So she ripped a piece of cloth off her uniform and wrapped it around the deep cut on the back of her leg. She new she had 4 deep claw marks on her back. She remembered it very well

flash back - (don't hate cause I already know it's gonna suck)

they had just defeated naraku, they were sitting in keade's hut celebrating, the wind picked up sending the smell of decaying skin and dirt, shippo smelt it and got a little scared for kagome sake. So shippo told kagome how he went out to the field to catch dinner( so he acted like a big kid) when he heard inuyasha, he thought inuyasha was talking to him self and wanted to embarrass him, he snuck up to him, he noticed that Kikyo was there and they were talking about killing kagome when the jewel was finished.

Kagome, sango and miroku sat there dumb founded but they all decided that kagome should return home for good. So they said sad good byes while kagome went ahead all by her self, and they stayed back to hold off inuyasha incase he came. Kagome was near the well when she felt something coming fast. She was scared but immediately moved toward the well. But she was blocked by a white hair freak! She was about to move around him when an arrow collided with her leg blood oozed out of the wound and she crumpled to the ground in pain. She looked up at inuyasha and asked "why inuyasha?"

Inuyasha replied" bitch I never loved you and I never cared for you, you were just around to help me find the jewel shard, and your gonna give Kikyo back her soul wench!"

Kagome was pissed off that inuyasha used her. She sent a wave of miko at inuyasha sending him into a tree. Kagome got up and limped toward the well, when she felt something digging into her back. She screamed out in pure agony and fell into the well. She slowly got up and put a barrier on the well to make sure inuyasha can't get thru. She stumbled around town till she got to the park

kagome was crying her heart out till she was knocked out by something.

She woke up in a bed and she was bandaged up. She say a maid come in and she said "Milady, my name is Kari and I am here to put you into a kimono so master sniper can talk with you"

Kagome was confused but let Kari dress her. Kagome was wearing a summer kimono it was light blue with lavender and light green bubbles on it and the obi was dark purple.

Kari escorted kagome down the hall to the dinning room. When kagome entered she saw a "angel" he had black hair and purple eyes. Kagome almost drooled all over her self.

Sniper said to kagome "why would a weak human girl like u have the shikon no tama ?"

Kagome didn't care that he said that but she replied with "well that is just how it is sadly. I didn't even want this jewel, it ruined my life, made friends turn against me, and now I have to deal with you".

Well he said in return "I have come to fix that" he walked toward and gave her a kiss "cause I have been watching you lately and I came the conclusion the I love you."

Kagome looked into his eyes and believed that she loved him to

(Srry I did it so fast but I wanna do the after math)

3 years later

sniper was expecting koenma to stop by. So he was nervous, because last time he talked to koenma he was in trouble.

He felt the aura of the portal that boton makes. Koenma walked out with the SD's

He led then to the back and they talked. When all of a sudden a 2 year old came running thru the door, he had short black hair and blue/silver eyes, soon a women who appeared to be 4 months pregnant was yelling "Haru Jin Kaname (I think that's sniper's last name)" sniper sighed and picked up the kid and said " why are u running from mommy?

Haru replied with "mommy wants me to take a bathy"

The SD kept thinking when did sniper get kids?

The pregnant woman walk out of the shadows, she had long raven black hair to her but, with blue/silver eyes and had a nice aura.

She walked out and grimaced sniper asked what was wrong "the baby is just kicking hard" she replied

Haru wiggled out of his fathers grasp and yelled "I wanna feel, mommy can I feel the baby kick?"

Kagome replied with a genuine smile "sure sweet heart just give me your hand" Haru handed his hand to his mother and kagome helped him find were lil baby Aya was kicking.

Koenma got up and said "I see you have a family to take care of sniper so I will allow you to quite"

Yusuke exclaimed "why does he get to quite and I don't!?'

Haru started to cry and kagome picked him up "Haru cover your ears sweetheart, now DON'T YELL AROUND KIDS YOU UNDERSTAND ME I've been thru a lot I know what it's like so **_DON'T_** yell around my kids"

Yusuke was speechless then he said "what you couldn't have been thru much you're just a whore!" (srry that yusuke is mean, I love him to )

Kagome face went red and she yelled back "well I would like to see you almost die every fucking day by the hands of a friend, walk around with a baby in your stomach and take care of a kid right!, I am the guardian of the shikon no tama, ok I don't like it but it did help me meet my husband so you better watch your language, cause Lord Sesshomaru would not like you yelling at his sister!"

Koenma yelled at yusuke "watch you mouth she had the power to destroy the world!", "boton make a portal were leaving, have a healthy baby you two."

3 months later

Kagome gave birth to a healthy baby girl

Kagome was holding baby Aya in her arms when sniper walked in

he smiled at his tired wife and he new that they were ment to be. That she would do anything for her and him to her. He had a family and would protect it for ever. With that thought….thoughted her walked over to kagome and kissed her passionately

like it????????????????????????????????

srry just I thought it would have been a good story.


End file.
